Percy in Tartarus
by KotlcExpert521
Summary: Percy's time in Tartarus has changed him. When a roman demigod loyal to Octavian attacks the Greek camp Percy is in battle with him and is left no choice but to kill him. He is punished by being sent to Tarturas. Again. But this time, he will be alone. Just read. I promise it will make more sense. Rated T just to be safe. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, this story starts on Olympus when Percy is being punished but there will be plenty of explanation. I hope y'all like this!**

"Perseus Jackson. Come stand before the Olympian council." Zeus's voice thundered around the room, which seemed appropriate, with him being the god of the sky.

I walked up to Zeus, my heart pounding against my chest. I knelt down before him for a moment, before standing back up. I clutched Riptide in a white knuckled fist by my side, my other and in a fist, equally as tight. My nails digging into my skin as I looked at my feet. I couldn't bare to look my father in the eyes but I could feel his gaze upon me. I couldn't tell if he was mad but it wouldn't matter either way. I've made too many godly enemies for this to have a good outcome.

"You almost caused a demigod civil war. Isn't that what we were trying to prevent? You killed a 15 year old boy. A son of Jupiter too. What do you have to say for yourself?" He demanded, lightning crashed in the distance.

"Lord Zeus, sir, the boy attacked our camp and I gave him the chance to leave but he threatened to kill Annabeth. I reacted. Maybe he shouldn't have been going around threatening people."

I could tell that I made a mistake before Zeus pounded his fist against his throne and yelled, "THAT'S IT! I am done with your disrespect for the gods! I spoke with the gods earlier. It's time to vote!"

I felt my face pale. I looked behind me and locked eyes with Annabeth. I saw the fear in her eyes. Zeus had allowed Annabeth, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Piper, Nico, Grover, Thalia, Tyson, Chiron and, surprisingly, my mom. They all seemed equally shocked.

I heard Tyson whisper, "Brother." And I thought my heart had been ripped out of my chest. I had a feeling I would be punished without any mercy. I can't leave everyone. I turned my attention back to Zeus right as he gave my a cold smile.

"All in favor, raise your hand." Ares raised his hand so fast he almost fell out of his seat. Along with Athena, Zeus, Dionysus, Hades, Hera, and kind of surprisingly, Aphrodite. But she probably raised her hand to make my love life more interesting for her.

Little did she know, before we came up to Olympus, I broke up with Annabeth. I told her that I keep putting her in danger. Surprisingly, she agreed. We decided to stay best friends because, it's kind of hard to not be friends with each other after all we've been through together.

Zeus's grinned widder, when he saw that the majority voted in favor. Obviously, majority rule wins.

I brought myself to look the god of the skies in the eyes. They were as hard as stone, and they showed no sign of sympathy as he said, "Well, looks like you'll be paying another visit to Tarturas."

I heard a collective gasp come from behind me as I struggled to breathe. I felt like my world had been ripped upside down. I unclutched both my fist and Riptide hit the floor with a _thud._ My other hand stung, and a small trail of blood crept down my hand.

I heard my mom as she yelled at Zeus but I kept my eyes focused on the blood at my fingertips. My dad went over to her to calm her down. I turned around to find my friends in shock. Tyson, Grover, Annabeth, and weirdly, Thalia, were crying. A bunch of gods were holding them back and another grabbed my mom and dragged her away screaming and kicking. I ran over to her and she sobbed on my shoulder, telling me not to go. But then she met my eyes and we both realized there was no way to stop this.

"I love you Percy. You will survive this and I will see you again. I promise you that. I'll have a plate of blue cookies waiting for you when you get back." She smiled sadly.

I choked down the sob building up in my chest as I pulled her closer to me. I took a shaky breath and nodded at her, reassuringly, not trusting myself to be able to speak without crying.

Zeus snapped his fingers and I was in the middle of the room again, getting sad looks from some of the gods. But not all. I heard Annabeth trying to comfort my mom but not doing a very good job. Chiron was speechless, his mouth hanging open slightly. I doubt he's ever seen anything like this happen in the thousands of years he's been alive.

"Anything you'd like to say, _Poseidon."_ Zeus spat my father's name, and it took all my will not to punch him in the face.

Poseidon cleared his throat and said, "In fact, I do." He stood up once again from his throne and whispered softly in my ear. His eyes shone with pride and they were full of kindness. It made me feel stronger, knowing Poseidon cared. He took something out of his pocket and handed it to me. It was a small, blue box.

"When you land, open it. No sooner though. I hope to see you again, Percy." He went back to his throne and looked at his hands, not looking at me again.

"Well, now that that's done, any last words _boy_." Zeus exclaimed, cheerfully.

The ground underneath me opened and I floated in the air, Zeus being the only thing keeping my from falling.

"Well, I hope that one day, you realize what a world class jerk you are and that you just made a mistake. I can only imagine the look on your face when karma comes back to get you." I snapped. It really doesn't matter anymore, since I've already been vanished to the worst part of the Underworld.

Zeus scowled, "This is only a year sentencing. Don't push your luck. That is, if you even can survive a year." He smiled in spite of himself, before snapping his fingers, letting me free fall. The last thing I saw was Athena's face. She seemed to have come to the realization that I was withholding information about something and that I was right. They really did just make a mistake.

Then the floor closed up, leaving me in the dark, as I fell down to the bottom of the earth. To the pit of Tarturas. Before I lost consciousness, the realization that Riptide wasn't in my pocket dawned on me. I silently cursed myself, hoping it would appear in my pocket soon. Then I closed my eyes, and had the worst demigod dream _ever._

**You guys probably hate me. Mwahaha. This story will have a bigger meaning to it eventually but it will be a different document. As obvious, Percy will be in Tartarus the next chapter. But to make it more interesting… review who you think Percy should meet down there!**

**Options:**

**Luke**

**Bianca**

**Smelly Gabe**

**Beckendorf**

**Nancy Bobofit**

**I hope you liked this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I didn't update for so long! Here's the next chapter though!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I really didn't expect this to happen. I'm falling through the middle of the earth, down to Tarturas once again, and as soon as I close my eyes, I find myself in a cave, with Bianca, and surprisingly enough, Nancy Bobofit.

"Percy." I heard Bianca whisper. She looked around the cave, her eyes filled with hope.

"Wait. I hope I'm wrong but, Percy Jackson? Please say no right now. Not him again. Or that annoying Grover boy. Ugh. Are they demigods like us? Nonononono." Nancy ranted, a look of dread on her face just thinking about me.

"Yes, Nancy, that Percy." Bianca rolled her eyes in annoyance. I don't really blame her. What is Nancy doing with Bianca? Maybe she's dead, but I doubt it. And why is it so, well, weird down there? "Percy, can you hear me? Me, Nancy, who apparently knows you, and… someone else is down in Tarturas. We need help."

I gasped. "Why are you down there? Who is this, someone else?" I asked, knowing she wouldn't be able to hear me. But Bianca turned her head, surprised.

"I can hear you, Percy. I was walking around up in the underworld when I saw this Nancy girl being pulled into Tarturas. Naturally, I tried to help her. Another person came and helped but the three of us were pulled down into the pit. I can't tell you who the other person is because you might not react very well. And I recently discovered Nancy is a daughter of Demeter."

"Well, I'm gonna be seeing you soon it appears because I'm currently falling down here as we speak. A punishment from _Zeus."_ I informed her.

"WHAT?! Who would send someone down here on purpose? That is just... " She sighed, looking at her hands. "Is Nico okay?" She asked, looking up at the sky, not able to see where I am.

"Yeah, Nico is good, he's got a boyfriend though," I said thoughtfully. She smiled at that, the thought of her little brother finding someone for him. "Bianca, I'm really sorry and-" I was cut off by a groan.

"What's wrong Percy?" She asked worriedly. I grabbed my head and breathed slowly.

"Nothing. I think I have to go now though. I've been here too long. I promise. I WILL find you and I will get you back up to the underworld. Both of you." I said, just now remembering Nancy was there.

Bianca said nothing, just nodded, before she whispered, "Good luck. We'll wait here for you."

Then the dream changed, and I was in the middle of a monster crowd. In the middle stood Gabe Ugliano -Smelly Gabe- with Misery. They were being cheered on by the crowds, but Gabe motioned for them to stop and there was silence. His eyes were golden, like Luke's when he was possessed by Kronos but this was different. They were just gold eyes. Nothing ancient about them. Nothing like Kronos's but they did hold power the same.

"Now, we are here to discuss the matter at hand." He bellowed. His voice seemed to echo off the pit. "My stepson is coming down here as we speak and we need a plan, to end him once and for all. After all, remember what he has done to all of you. And remember who he and his little princess tricked Nyx. And how he tried to choke Misery with her own poison. We must get back at him so that he is not a problem when we rise back up."

He paused, letting that sink in. Monsters mumbled agreement and told each other the things I had done. I had never really thought about it before as wrong but hearing it from them, it didn't seem as right either.

"I've heard this so-called _hero_ is resourceful but what can he do without his friends? Water versus all of us in our domain?" Gabe demanded, his eyes glowing. Monsters seemed unsure but they said nothing, looking scared of Gabe. Who is scared of him? It should be the other way around if you ask me. But of course, no one asked me. I

Then, of course, my dreams ended and I smelled the all too familiar smell of ozone as I looked around me, trying to find something to break my fall. But I didn't see anything. I was going to die.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Just Percy being dramatic Percy but next chapter will be action-packed and longer than these two. Who's ready for some dark Percy powers? I know I am. But you're going to have to wait because I am doing multiple stories at once. I'm also going to start another story! I'm weird. Not that we didn't already know that….. Bye!**


End file.
